


В огонь

by Thexalux



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Смотреть на Фугу — это было особое удовольствие.
Relationships: Fatebinder/Verse (Tyranny)





	В огонь

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вершитель судеб, Вершительница судеб/Фуга  
> 2\. Вершитель — беззаконник  
> 3\. Несколько вариантов трактовки происходящего  
> 4\. Для fandom Pillars of Tyranny 2018

Вершитель Хирон смотрел на Фугу в свете огня: рыжие лоскуты плясали по ее хищному лицу, затеняли шею и грудь, но хорошо подчеркивали ее крепкие плечи и руки. Красные искры взвивались вверх над костром — хорошее дополнение для Фуги. Всего лишь смотреть на нее уже доставляло ему удовольствие особого толка. Так — удовольствие смотреть на резвого коня, бьющего копытом землю, или на оружие, сделанное хорошим мастером.

Будь он женщиной, он бы переспал с Фугой.

Вершительница Ания смотрела на Фугу в свете огня, смотрела с предвкушением и злобным любопытством, смотрела, как теплые блики вылизывали ее худое лицо с длинными бороздами шрамов и как ее разноцветные глаза мерцали в диких отсветах походного костра. Фуга и сама была — точно огненное порождение.

Смотреть на нее доставляло ей удовольствие особого толка.

Но больше все-таки хотелось потрогать.

Фуга тоже не отрывала от нее взгляда, прямого и жадного, такого же жадного, каким может быть пламя.

Ненасытным.

Звездная крошка рассыпалась по низкому небу, близко-близко, но бледно, и красные всполохи костра заслоняли ее слабый свет. Ания не могла отвлечься от сияющих и злых глаз Фуги. От хищных черт ее лица — острых скул, прямого носа, резкой линии нижней челюсти, ярко очерченного рта.

В этот ярко очерченный рот хотелось безжалостно впиться.

Фугу хотелось растерзать и затем сожрать ее внутренности.

Ания сглотнула, и Фуга ей улыбнулась, очень недобро и очень понимающе. И подкинула сухих веток в костер.

— ...И что же, Вершительница будет не против провести со мной ночь? — голос Фуги зазвучал как будто сразу в голове, резкий и наглый, как сама Фуга. Горячим хрипловатым шепотом — прямо по коже.

— А ты хочешь провести со мной ночь? — с насмешливой благосклонностью уточнила Ания, пряча хриплость собственного голоса.

— Надо было как-то это обозначить, — ответила Фуга и резко подалась вперед.

— Такое чувство, что ты не видишь меня, — буркнула Фуга, передергивая плечами. — Пялишься куда-то в никуда.

— О, я задумался, — улыбнулся Хирон и перевел взгляд на свои рукописные заметки, которые он, хоть и никому не показывал, старался вести в строгом скупом стиле. Теперь же на пергаменте творилось нечто непотребное из его поспешной скорописи и смутных очертаний. Ни наставники, ни господин Адъюдикатор его за такие каракули бы не похвалили, и Хирон досадливо поджал губы.

А потом смял испорченный пергамент и кинул в огонь.


End file.
